


Teacup

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Oruha's lipstick on the rim of one of the teacups that first gives Ran the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacup

It is Oruha's lipstick on the rim of one of the teacups that first gives Ran the idea. He is alone on dish duty tonight, Gingetsu away on some sort of duty. (He tries not to think of this too much.) The idea is enough to keep him smiling even on the way to sleep, curled around a pillow borrowed from another bed.

Gingetsu's face does not precisely change when Ran greets him at the door with a mug of cocoa, but Ran flatters himself that he is pleased nonetheless. "You should make yourself some, too," Gingetsu says after a few sips, stamping the snow from his boots.

Ran smiles and takes the mug, pressing his lips exactly where Gingetsu's once were. "I did," he answers after a sip of his own.


End file.
